Anything
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Stiles goes missing and Derek confronts Deucalion for information. The question is, is Derek willing to do anything to see Stiles alive again, even kill? STEREK likely to be canon divergent.
1. Chapter 1

**Anything**

Summary: Stiles is missing, and Deucalion might just know where he is, but everything comes with a price.

Author's Note: I'm only going off of the trailer and Season 3 premiere last night, so I'm not responsible for how this diverges from canon.

Pairing: Sterek

ooOoo

Chapter One

"Say that again," Derek spoke into his phone.

He couldn't have heard Scott correctly. He prayed it wasn't true.

"Stiles is missing Derek," Scott's voice repeated. "I think they have him."

Derek felt a rush of emotion and pure rage. Stiles was just a human. How could the alphas drag him into this? They had no right to do this.

Deucalion had already abducted Erica and Boyd and was keeping them gods only knew where.

Now the alphas had Stiles too?

"I'm going to talk to Deucalion," Derek told Scott.

"You can't alone Derek! This is too dangerous."

"Stiles is my responsibility," Derek went on. "He's pack too. I'm the alpha."

"Now just a minute!" Scott protested, tone rising. "He's my best friend. He's my responsibility too."

"Except that Deucalion doesn't want you," Derek said. "He wants me."

He hung up the phone before Scott could contradict him further. He knew exactly where to find Deucalion. He was the new principal at Beacon Hills High. Derek had sensed it when he'd seen him there once.

Derek sprinted out of the front door of the old house, hopping in his Camaro. He wasn't going to let the alphas get away with this.

ooOoo

Stiles opened his eyes, his sight adjusting to the dimly lit chamber. He was lying down inside of something, something narrow and wooden. His hands reached up to touch the wood above him

There couldn't be very much oxygen in here. He felt weak.

The wood wasn't shifting. He was trapped inside of something. His eyes shot open suddenly in horror. He was buried alive!

Stiles pushed against the wood more frantically. A laugh was heard. That was when he noticed the speaker in the small wooden box next to the oxygen hole.

"Don't waste your effort," a voice taunted. "You're not going anywhere. Not until your buddy Derek does what we want. How's it feel being buried alive?"

"No!" Stiles exclaimed, breathing quickening. "You can't."

He was getting dizzy. He was going to have a panic attack. He banged his hands against the coffin lid again, but it was no use.

His vision became blurry. What were they doing to him? He was losing consciousness fast.

ooOoo

Derek marched straight past the secretary into Deucalion's office. Whatever she might have said in protest was ignored.

"You have no right!" Derek spat at the older alpha, eyes flashing red.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Deucalion replied with an amused smirk.

"Stiles! Where is he?"

"I'm pretty sure I don't know at the moment," Deucalion said, voice measured and careful. "However, I might be able to remember something, that is... if you do something for me."

Derek had to stop himself from wolfing out completely. It was a hard effort. He was no match for Deucalion, and he knew it.

"What?" he asked in a low growl. "What is it?"

"I want you to dispose of this pack of misfits you've created. The boy needn't die. He is only human after all."

"You want me to slaughter my own pack?" Derek asked in disbelief.

Deucalion grinned.

"No. I only want you to kill one of them. Because once you do, you'll kill the rest of them on your own."

"You can't do this," Derek growled.

"I'm the highest ranking alpha in the supernatural world," Deucalion replied with a wide smirk. "I can do what I want. I really only want you to kill Scott McCall. Do that and your killing instinct will takeover completely. You'll make the perfect addition to our pack."

Derek shook his head.

"You do want to see Stiles alive again don't you Derek?"

"Damn you!" Derek snarled.

"I thought so. You kill Scott McCall. I'll uphold my end of the deal Derek."

Derek banged his fist against the alpha's desk. Deucalion however only grinned with amusement.

"Kill for me," he whispered.

ooOoo

Author's Note: Well do you want me to continue this?


	2. Chapter 2

Derek roared, eyes blazing red as he threw the coffee table clear through one of the doors of the old house. He felt nothing but rage as he thought of Stiles being held somewhere, maybe even dead.

Who the hell was Deucalion to try to command him? Derek snarled again, putting his clawed fist through the beat up old couch.

He couldn't kill his own pack, but unless he did he'd never see Stiles again. Derek felt a rush of pain jolt through him at that thought, as he thought of the smiling face and chocolate eyes. Stiles didn't deserve this. It was his fault for not telling him to stop involving himself in pack affairs.

"Pretty angry today aren't you?"

Derek's face snapped around to glare at Peter. His eyes flashed red again.

"Easy Derek," Peter spoke carefully, raising his hands in submission. "I'm not your enemy here."

Derek sighed and nodded a little, fangs and claws retracting as he regained his human features.

"Its Stiles," Derek growled in a low voice, turning away from his uncle's surveying eyes. "The alphas have him."

Peter's face fell a little at the news.

"Oh Derek," he whispered. "You really have no idea how sorry I am to hear that. I like Stiles."

"What can I do Uncle Peter?" Derek asked in sudden agony. "You don't know what they've asked me to do. Unless I kill a pack member I'll never see Stiles again!"

Derek curled his fingers into a fist, looking away from Peter. He didn't want his uncle to see the single tear falling down his cheek. Damn it! Why was he crying?

"Derek," Peter said gently. "Its okay you know. Its alright to show emotion."

Derek paced over to one of the windows, resting his hand on the seal, head bent down in defeat.

"Everyone around me gets hurt," he muttered.

Peter stepped toward him carefully, placing a hand on his shoulder. Derek turned his face slightly. Peter's look was whole-heartedly sympathetic and non-judgmental.

Derek choked a little and then the tears fell. He let himself be pulled forward into his uncle's embrace.

What could he do? He'd have to begin a search for Stiles, but he didn't know how much time he had. Stiles could be anywhere. He could be hurt and getting weaker by the minute.

Derek truly didn't want to kill one of his own pack members. What if he had no choice?

Stiles swam in front of his mental vision again, brown eyes and dark hair, a smile on that sweet face.

"No," Derek choked into his uncle's shoulder, sobbing.

"Now you know Derek," Peter whispered. "Now you know the power of love."

Peter could sense Derek's broken heart. His werewolf nose could smell it. He couldn't hate his nephew in spite of everything.

Yes he was a selfish person. Yes he'd killed Laura to become alpha, but he never hated her. His wolf had lost control. He didn't hate Derek. Derek was all he had left.

He gently rubbed his nephew's back, comforting the broken man in his arms.

Derek felt more for Stiles than he let on. That much was obvious. How had Peter never seen it before?

ooOoo

Next Chapter: Derek and Scott mount a search


	3. Chapter 3

Scott rushed through the brush and branches of the preserve, leaves crunching beneath his foot falls. He was wolfed out, his nose sniffing constantly for his best friend's scent.

Derek, Peter, and Isaac were searching too. Scott only hoped they weren't too late. This was his fault for not paying closer attention.

How had the alphas managed to steal Stiles away like that? Derek should have figured, someone should have, that maybe the alphas would go after Stiles. He should have been watched.

It was all of their faults for being naive enough to think Deucalion wouldn't go after the human members of their pack. Scott saw now that the alpha would do whatever it took to destroy him, just as he'd threatened.

Deucalion percieved him as some kind of threat from what Scott could gather. What threat could he possibly be that Derek wasn't? Why did he get this feeling that the alphas knew something about him that he didn't?

Scott had to focus. No scent so far. He was zipping through the preserve so quickly that the trees were only a green blur.

ooOoo

Stiles felt like he was drifting. His head was swimming. Every once in awhile he'd see the wooden top of the coffin.

His dreams were filled with nightmares about being trapped. He probably would have had ten panic attacks by now if it weren't for whatever the alphas were calming him with.

They were drugging him with something. Stiles knew it. It was something they were slipping in through the air supply. Possibly a kind of vapor. What did they want with him?

Stiles thought back to the voice from earlier. It wasn't him they wanted. It was Derek. What were they planning to use him for?

"Derek," Stiles mumbled aloud, voice coming out like he was doped up. "Derek help me."

Why was it Derek he thought of? Why not Scott? Stiles knew it was because he and Derek had been caught in life-threatening situations together all too often in the past year.

He had saved Derek, Derek had saved him. Stiles still wasn't sure where they stood as friends or anything.

Stiles was getting weaker. His body had to be starving by now even though the calming agent made him barely aware of it.

"You can't starve me," he managed to speak, not knowing who might listen. "I'll die."

The voice chuckled through the speaker.

"That's Derek's affair," the male voice said with amusement. "Rather you live or die is his decision to make. Just remember that Stiles if he doesn't save you in time. Let that be your last thoughts. Derek failed you."

Stiles choked a little, a tear slid down his face. No! Derek would never fail him.

Yet the voice echoed in his mind as he couldn't fight the calming agent anymore. He was already slipping back into unconsciousness.

"Derek failed you... "

ooOoo

Derek searched every back road, feet pattering against pavement, dodging every car that came along.

The people behind the wheel must think he's a nut, running in the middle of the road and dodging cars. Let them think what they wanted. He had one thing on his mind, finding Stiles.

He wasn't sure where they stood with one another, but he knew he cared. Was Peter right? Was this love?

Stiles swam in front of his mental vision again. Sometimes it was old, slightly younger Stiles with his buzzed hair. More often it was older, more serious Stiles with his new look.

He liked this new look. Stiles was changing, growing up. Derek found his attraction for the younger man only growing.

Only now did he notice he was running toward someone. A figure was standing in the road in front of him. It was Deucalion, smirking as usual.

Derek stopped and released a snarl. Deucalion grinned.

"You're wasting your time Derek. You'll never find him."

"I'm not killing a member of my own pack," Derek spat at him.

"Oh yes you will," Deucalion said dangerously softly. "I think you're going to do exactly what we say. I can assure you that you'll never find Stiles in time. It'll be too late."

Derek felt doubt and anxiety at those words. What if Deucalion was right?

"You can't fool me Derek. I sense your doubt. That's the first step to learning your place. You're a weak and useless alpha in actuality, but you could be more useful to me."

Derek felt anger rise in him, roaring at the older alpha in rage.

"Truth hurts Derek," Deucalion laughed. "Even now you won't rush at me. I hold Stiles and his life in my hand. You see I sense more than your doubts. As long as I have Stiles you'll do exactly what I want. Would you rather we start easier?"

What was Deucalion talking about? The older alpha smirked.

"Stiles is weakening. His body is probably literally starving. I give him a few days, if he's lucky. If you want me to make this a little easier Derek, start small. I'll see to it Stiles gets a meal if you kill a person for me. Not your pack. Any person."

"Why?" Derek demanded. "Why do you want me to kill?"

"Because once you do it gets easier," Deucalion answered with a cold smile. "After awhile you don't even feel a thing. You kill for me or Stiles starves to death. Your call."

Derek had never felt so conflicted in his life. This wasn't what he wanted. He didn't become an alpha to kill the innocent. Evil like this scum maybe, but not people who had never done any wrong.

"They're innocent," Derek spoke. "You want me to kill innocent people."

"You don't think that," Deucalion whispered seductively. "You know better than anyone they're not innocent. No one is. You've seen the darkness that lies inside the human heart. I know what happened to your family Derek."

"I'm not a monster!" Derek spat at him angrily. "I'm not like you are!"

"Tell me what I'm like," Deucalion laughed. "You have no idea. Why not make this easier for you and Stiles? Just bring me Scott McCall's body and Stiles goes free. Of course, I doubt he would ever forgive you."

"You bastard!" Derek roared.

He saw red and rushed without thinking. Deucalion grabbed his arm, moving like a flash. He twisted and Derek cried out in pain. Deucalion's eyes flashed red and he twisted harder, further.

"You insolent dog," Deucalion snapped at him. "Do you think I'm like your weak teenage betas? You try to come at me?"

Derek roared in agony at the rush of pain. He fell to his knees. Deucalion laughed at him and released his arm.

"That's right. On your knees to me where you belong. Kill someone or Stiles dies!"

Deucalion was gone in a flash, leaving Derek kneeling on the pavement, holding his twisted arm. Derek gave it a pop, repositioning the bones. His body set to work healing.

What could he do? He'd never felt so defeated. He might not ever move from this pavement. Why not just stay on his knees? He failed everyone. He'd always failed. A failure...

"Derek."

He turned his head at that voice. Scott was walking toward him, worried expression in place.

"I couldn't find him."

Derek felt something he'd never felt so strongly before. A longing to kill. Just do it. Kill Scott, save Stiles.

Yet he couldn't do it. Scott's worried eyes went right to him. He lost his resolve. He was running out of time!

"We will," he managed, trying to sound confident. "We'll find him."

"What were you doing out here?" Scott asked curiously.

"Deucalion."

That was the only answer he was going to get.

ooOoo

A nice silver Volvo pulled into a drive in front of a red-brick home. A lady with blond hair stepped out clutching her brown grocery bag.

She never saw the red eyes, or the black-skinned creature approaching behind her.

The grocery bag fell, eggs and milk splattering over the pavement. A gasping last breath might have been heard.

Derek didn't feel powerful. He didn't feel like he wanted to do it again. He felt terrible. How could he do this? Yet how could he let Stiles starve?

He held shaking hands in front of him, looking at his own blood-soaked claws. He'd done it. He'd killed. Deucalion would probably force him to kill again.

He would kill, he realized, heart sinking further in defeat. He'd kill to keep Stiles alive. Only now was he realizing just what he would do for the younger man. Anything...


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I appreciate your support.

This is probably the last chapter I'll post today, but maybe not. It depends how I feel.

ooOoo

Derek ran his hand under the tap again and again, scrubbing at his hands. He'd actually killed someone. He'd commited murder. He tried to tell himself it was for Stiles.

Finally he realized how useless it all was. These were killer's hands. No amount of water could ever wash it away. He'd done it for Stiles. It wasn't right, but he couldn't let someone he cared for so much die.

He dried his hands with paper towels and exited the gas station restroom, making his way to his Camaro quickly. This had been the best place to wash the blood from his hands since the restroom wasn't on the inside.

No one could ever know about this. Most of all Stiles. Derek had done it for him. How many innocent lives was Stiles really worth?

Derek hated himself. He hated being this conflicted, and he hated what Deucalion was forcing him to become. He knew that he would kill how ever many humans it took to keep Stiles alive, and he hated himself for it.

He sat in his Camaro for nearly ten minutes, not bothering to crank it up, rehashing all these thoughts over and over.

It all came back to Stiles. Why had Derek treated him like he didn't matter? To think that he'd thrown this kind, good-hearted man against things and threatened him. Now he might not ever get to apologize for any of it.

"I'm sorry," Derek whispered, head dropping onto the steering wheel in total defeat. "I'm sorry Stiles."

He would do anything just to have the boy back. To have him here now, in the passenger seat of his car, so he could show him just how much he mattered.

Tears slid down his face. Tears for Stiles, tears for that innocent girl he'd killed. What was happening? Why did it always happen like this? He always lost everyone.

He'd said it himself to Peter earlier. Everything around him gets hurt, destroyed.

ooOoo

Stiles felt something sharp penetrate his arm. He was in the open air. He couldn't move or open his eyes. Whatever they'd just injected into him kept him from doing anything.

"Hungry?" a voice snickered.

Something was thrown against his body. The lid was being replaced. No! His brain flew into a fresh panic when the lid was back on the coffin securely. He had to get out!

A few minutes passed before his hope faded away. They'd stuck him back in this box. He was back in the ground, and would probably never escape.

Stiles wondered what they'd thrown in there with him. He could move his fingers slightly. He ran his hand over his body and around the coffin. His fingers touched something plastic. Some kind of wrapper.

He pulled it up. It was a single Oatmeal Creme Pie. He didn't trust the alphas, but he knew he was starving. His stomach was beyond empty, it was twisted in painful knots from hunger.

Hastily he tore open the wrapper, biting into the snack cake like he was a wild animal. It didn't last long. It also didn't fill him up very much. His stomach gave a loud rumble.

He felt hopeless. He was never getting out. He thought about his dad. He'd always taken care of him. His dad must be worried sick.

Scott, his best friend, and Derek. Fresh tears ran down his face. He'd probably never see any of them again. He would die here in the dark, alone.

"Why didn't I take it?" he whispered aloud to himself. "I should have."

The speaker crackled with static.

"Nap time again," the voice announced.

Stiles felt the numbing sensation come back, like he could hardly maintain consciousness. There was no use in trying to stay awake. It would only bring him pain.

He let his eyes close, giving himself over to the agent induced sleep again. No one was coming. Not this time.

ooOoo

Derek pulled into the Stilinski driveway. The sheriff wasn't going to like his news. Half the Sheriff's Department was on lookout for Stiles, but if even they couldn't locate him with their enhanced senses, cops were a pretty bleak hope.

He didn't even reach the end of the drive before the front door opened and the sheriff came marching out. He could tell John Stilinski was upset, but trying very well to hide it.

"No news?" the sheriff asked in a low voice.

"No," Derek said, shaking his head.

"He's alive Derek," John insisted. "I know he is. My son's a fighter."

Derek nodded and tried to force an encouraging look for the older man's sake.

"You gonna be okay?"

"I'm trying," John sighed. "I just. I can't... "

"I know he's alive," Derek told the sheriff firmly. "I swear to you I'll find him."

"I think I was wrong about you Derek. You are a good guy. You really care about Stiles don't you?"

Derek doubted the sheriff would still think him good if he knew what he'd done, but yes he cared about Stiles.

"More than you know," he replied quietly.

The sheriff eyed him with a strange look suddenly, suspecting that maybe Derek's caring went further than just a friend. He decided to let it go. Derek cared. He was helping with the search.

Besides, John didn't even know if Stiles would return any such feelings for another man. Sometimes he wondered about his kid, but he'd always liked Lydia so much.

"Take care of yourself Hale."

Derek raised his hand in a wave, not turning around to face the sheriff again. He needed to go search for Stiles some more. It wouldn't be long until the younger man's scent wore off.

Deucalion wanted him to kill Scott. If they couldn't locate Stiles within a day or so what else could he do?

He hadn't checked downtown because people would still be out and about this early. He needed the air cleared a little to trace the scent if it was there.

Could Stiles be anywhere around the cemetery maybe? It was worth a shot.

ooOoo

Next Chapter: Deucalion takes the game to the next level.


	5. Chapter 5

The black Camaro was all one would have seen going up the dirt road to Beacon Hills Cemetery. Derek was running out of places to look. If Stiles wasn't there he'd have to give Deucalion what he wanted.

He parked just outside the gates and was hit by it as soon as he opened the driver's door. A soft breeze blew across his face, and sure enough that familiar scent.

Stiles was nearby! He couldn't help the hope that rose in his chest.

Two sets of eyes watched him from nearby, both red. Deucalion smirked as he watched Derek step through the cemetery gates. He looked sidelong at his partner, the more filled out alpha Ennis.

"Time for Plan B I think," he muttered in that dangerously soft tone. "You know what to do."

Ennis inclined his head and was gone in a flash. Deucalion gave Derek one last glance from the shadows.

"Go ahead and save him," he spoke under his breath. "In the end it won't matter. I'll still have Scott."

Derek wasn't aware of any of this however. He walked along the graves, sniffing at the air. The scent was getting stronger. He had to have been right on top of it.

His eyes glanced around frantically, and he saw the grave. The dirt was fresh like it had been packed down just yesterday.

Derek's pulse quickened and he began digging with his claws, throwing dirt over his shoulder. He dug like crazy. Something told him this was it. It took him nearly thirty minutes until the wooden coffin came into view.

The scent was overpowering him, but so was something else. A stench of slow death. Not quite yet dead, but weakening rapidly. He prayed he wasn't too late.

He wasted no time ripping the lid off of the box. There lay Stiles, eyes closed, face pale as chalk nearly. His chest and stomach were still rising and falling.

Derek choked down a sob and shook the boy.

"Stiles," he spoke frantically, shaking those shoulders again.

Stiles felt like his brain was bogged down under a huge overdose of sedatives. He could hear a voice calling him.

"Stiles!"

His thoughts swam and Derek came into view.

"Derek!" Stiles sobbed, throwing his arms around him frantically. "I was so afraid!"

Derek cradled the shaking mass of nerves gently in his arms, slowly rocking him back and forth.

"Its alright," he whispered in the younger man's ear. "It's okay Stiles. I have you. I'm right here."

"They told me you wouldn't find me," Stiles went on in tears. "It was so dark Derek. I was so scared."

"Its alright now Stiles. You don't have to be afraid. I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again. I'm sorry, so sorry for everything I ever did, every mean word I ever said."

Stiles looked up at him, brown eyes still wet, but the young man managed a smile. Derek smiled back, the widest smile Stiles had ever saw. Derek was crying too and looking at him like he was his most precious possession.

"Its alright Sourwolf," Stiles whispered. "I'm glad its you."

Derek's facial expression became contemplative, his eyes intense. Stiles felt himself getting lost in that chiseled face, those intense eyes. He raised his hand, cupping Derek's cheek ever so gently in his palm.

Derek inhaled. Stiles was moving closer. He wanted it to happen. He dipped slightly downward, closing the rest of the distance. His lips pressed gently over the younger man's own.

Stiles felt an immediate reaction in his chest. His lips were moving, brushing with Derek's, getting more heated.

Derek pecked at those lips a few more times before pulling back, giving Stiles another smile.

This was Stiles, the one he hadn't been sure he'd ever see alive again. This was his world, the one he wanted to be his.

"I love you Stiles," he spoke.

Stiles smiled the most beautiful smile at those words. It lit up Derek's entire world.

"I love you too Derek," Stiles told him softly. "Just don't ever leave me again."

Derek's arms wrapped around him again.

"That's a promise. I'll protect you. Always."

Stiles had never felt happier. He was still shaken from the ordeal and scared on the inside, but Derek holding him made him feel safe. Derek would protect him. He wouldn't have to be scared anymore.

ooOoo

Scott flopped onto his bed, resigning himself to the fact that they weren't going to find Stiles tonight. He should get some sleep. He was exhausted from running, but his mind wouldn't stop wandering.

Stiles was out there somewhere. His best friend needed him.

He'd almost resolved to go search again when his phone buzzed on the dresser.

He decided he'd better see what it was. There was a text from his mom's phone.

_**We have her.**_

Scott's brain immediately registered what it meant. He barely felt the phone falling from his hand, hitting the floor. The alphas had her. They had his mom.

ooOoo

Well read the next chapter and see. Reviews are always appreciated and motivate me.

I couldn't keep Derek and Stiles apart any longer. It was killing me. I just know this is going to be a heart-wrenching scene when it actually happens on the show.

ooOoo

_**Warning: Show spoilers follow, so stop here if you don't want to read**_

ooOoo

The spoilers are Stiles gets buried alive. We saw a glimpse of him banging on the coffin lid in the previews. The spoilers also say it will be Derek who saves him.

That should be interesting.

I wouldn't count Sterek or at least pre-Sterek out for this season. The trailer isn't giving hardly anything away about their relationship this season, but the spoilers say their relationship IS going to change.

I bet this is one of the things MTV doesn't want to let leak out, just how their relationship will change, because its going to be a shocker.

Like I said, its only my theory, but if nothing else we'll see pre-Sterek build for Season 4.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note**_: This is going to be the last chapter of this, simply because I never intended this fic to span the whole season 3, just that short little spoiler, which it turns out may be wrong now that I've watched the previews and trailers over again.

It may actually be Isaac who gets trapped, but I regret nothing about this beautiful story of love I've written. Just be warned this isn't a happy ending for Scott, this chapter I mean.

However, when watching the previews and trailers again I did catch something. There is going to be a Sterek moment in this season. You can go watch them again yourself and easily see what I'm talking about.

In the trailer released before the premeire Derek is in a dark room with his head down lamenting about people around him getting hurt, and a hand reaches out for his shoulder.

Well go watch the season preview at the end of episode one. I caught this when I watched it again today on my DVR. Derek repeats that same line, except Stiles is shown coming up from behind, and the alpha has a very upset look on his face.

Its Stiles' hand that reaches for Derek!

Now onto the last chapter.

ooOoo

Scott followed the directions the alphas had texted him, not even bothering to get on his motorcycle. He was fully wolfed out, dashing like crazy toward the school. That's where they'd said to come.

He found the gym door propped open, waiting for him. He stepped inside. The gymnasium was dark. There was a TV from the AV room on a wheel-in rack.

The screen flipped on suddenly, and Scott's heart dropped into his stomach.

Deucalion had his mother by the neck. Where was that bastard! He'd brought him here to witness this through a television set?

"I know you're watching Scott," Deucalion grinned. "This is what happens to people who become a threat to me. Initially I went after Derek, but now I'm coming for you. You and everyone you love."

Deucalion suddenly sliced across his mother's neck. Scott was floored, sinking to his knees. No...

ooOoo

Author's Note: Yeah, like I said. Not long, and the last chapter. I don't want to take anymore liberties with this season's plot.

In fact the next fic I write will be about Jackson's new life in London. I personally don't want to speculate about this season anymore at this point. I'll just watch and let it play out.

I might write short drabbles based on it or something, but nothing with real drawn out plot like this. I hope you can understand why.

Be watching for that Sterek moment though. Like I said. You can see it yourself on the preview and trailer. MTV has given us a hint.

The Sterek boat hasn't sank yet!

Remember also that Jeff promised Sterek if they won E!'s fantasy couples award, and they won with flying colors.


End file.
